


The Ideal World

by the_headband_girl



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Der Erlkonig!Schubert, Gen, How would that look?, Requiem!Mozart, Songfic, and, based from Sergey Lazarev's Ideal'niy Mir, what nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: Do you have an ideal world?Is it selfless or is it selfish?Would you love it if it were to happen?What is you ideal world?





	

_My reality lights up like hundred of bonfires._

_imperfect - perfect world._

_I correct, as I can, God will excuse._

**_My perfect world._ **

_\- Ideal’niy Mir – Sergey Lazarev_

 

* * *

 

 

_Let’s destroy this imperfect world together, Franz Schubert._

 

Franz flinched himself awake as it was the _third_ time he encountered _this_ particular nightmare, a world burning in blue. The last time he encounters such scene was the Hamagon incident months ago where Wolfgang released _Requiem –Dies Irae_ as his Musik. Franz looks at his surroundings to check that his nightmare isn’t reality, to his delight the sun shines ever brightly on the mansion’s turf, Wolfgang being an idiot as always, Ludwig _disciplining the Pink Demon_ , to his own delight, the lady Liszt pulling Fryderyk out his room, with the latter whining about, Kanae and Sousuke chatting as the landlady sweeps on the cobblestone walkway. To Franz himself, it’s a good day, _not the best_ but still this works unlike his nightmares show him.

He went to the kitchen after picking up his lenses and ochre overcoat as he begins preparing food with his _senpai_ , no sign of the Pink Demon yet, but he cannot put his guard down. As a high-toned squeal entered the kitchen, Franz gasped as Wolfgang disrupts the silence between him and Ludwig. Ludwig catches the pink party blower Wolfgang wields as he aims to hit the gyoza once more with Ludwig calmly pouring water over the pan and letting it sizzle about. “Go _senpai_! Get rid of him!” exclaimed Franz as Wolfgang peeked and stares at Franz with another party blower between his lips and leans from Ludwig’s body and blew it towards Franz’s round glasses; flicking them up a bit. Franz flinches as his lenses shifts up before landing down on his nose when he hears Wolfgang running out from the kitchen and to the garden. Ludwig was too pre-occupied on his gyoza making when Franz tried to follow _the Pink Demon_ he refers on as Wolfgang went onto his heelies all around the mansion’s turf, twisting and turning like an excellent figure skater as Wolfgang dodges _anything_ Franz threw at him.

“That demon!” hissed Franz as he slumped a bit on the gazebo’s post, heaving up as Wolfgang continues to circle around the mansion’s perimeter when Franz tries to trip him off from a ground vine in which Wolfgang somersaulted up and lands as if he landed a quadruple flip. Franz gawks as Wolfgang smirked back at him before he heelies himself to Franz’s area. “You’re kinda silly!” Wolfgang teases as he offered a hand to Franz who was still wide open after pulling the ground vine earlier. “Let’s go out on a stroll!” invited Wolfgang as Franz got himself confused on where the hell the Pink Demon of his life goes nice on him. At first he declines, but after Wolfgang told him about a special place he follows anyway, trying to foil whatever the Pink Demon aims to do. “Schu-kun, do you want some steamed avocado?” asks Wolfgang as they passed to an oden kiosk when the two got into the city centre. Franz nods as Wolfgang treated _and to some extent paid_ him two steamed avocados as Wolfgang consumed two crabstick skewers and some miso stock. “Ah, this is good…” spoke Wolfgang as he glances over Franz, slowly biting the second avocado skewer, while drinking the stock in quick sips “Schuu-kun, something the matter?” asked Wolfgang as Franz glanced back at the former, baby blue eyes focused on Franz’s own as the person leans to him before backing out a bit himself “Let’s continue strolling!” exclaims Wolfgang before Franz could ever speak. Franz scowls as they strolled to the mountain side.

 

_Let’s destroy this imperfect world together, Franz Schubert._

 

The thought plagued his mind still as he looks when the sun goes at the zenith, almost beaming down the mountain’s summit marker as noon approaches. “It’s a good exercise to stroll at the mountainside, the air’s clean here~” Wolfgang spoke as he switches feet when he popped his heelies out. Franz looks out from the cliff sides as Wolfgang haphazardly comes close to them. Franz wanted to warn the person, but to his psyche he wanted the person to fall to his death, but that would be grim and it will depress everyone, _especially Ludwig_. “Schuu-san, what’s your ideal world?” Wolfgang asked as he stood very close to the cliff ends as he spins back to Franz’s line of sight, a smile tracing Wolfgang’s lips as Franz spoke “My – _ideal world_?” he stutters as Wolfgang nods at him.

Thoughts began grinding in his head, expressing thoughts like having Ludwig to himself, Wolfgang meeting his end, becoming well known and surpassing both Wolfgang and Ludwig altogether. _So many self-centred thoughts Franz_ , his mind spoke as Wolfgang waited diligently for an answer. “I-it’s…” Franz spoke as Wolfgang blurted out in the blue “Is it getting me out in your picture _your ideal world_?” he asks rather in a dark tone as Franz flinched on Wolfgang’s words, making it look like Wolfgang read his mind head on. “That’s not what it means!” exclaims Franz as he tries to hide those desires from Wolfgang before it unravels out even further. “Is it?” Wolfgang murmured as his baby blue eyes went from bright to drab in seconds. Franz went petrified as Wolfgang shifts from his usual clothing to his Musik form, _is this punishment from what my wishes aimed?_ Franz screams into his head as Wolfgang offered his hand and baton, smirking darkly to him. “ _Let’s destroy this imperfect world together, Franz Schubert._ ”

 

Franz looks down at the pastel coloured baton when a streak of blue flame engulfed the mountainside, _like his nightmares showed him_. “What do you say; let’s build _our_ ideal world then.” Wolfgang spoke as Franz’s inner demons tell him to do it, do what his selfish heart wished for. Franz looked down as he took the baton with no hesitations and shifts into his Musik form as well. _It was a nightmare for Franz Peter Schubert, but it was a beautiful nightmare when the world distorts itself, cowering before the combined Musik of his and Wolfgang’s own. **His ideal world** , coming into view as Wolfgang sways his baton proudly with Franz followed suit. His Musik overlapping to Wolfgang’s own, is this what his senpai felt when their Musik went in proper control? Franz was euphoric as he can control his Musik akin to Wolfgang and Ludwig’s own. **I can control my Musik, my ideal world being granted** , he spoke to himself as he notices Wolfgang falling from the cliff where he was met with his own skeleton being, reaching a hand to Franz with a sombre smile._

 

Franz woke up that morning as it was looking normal, like nothing happened. The ear-splitting shrill of Fryderyk wakes him up after the former encounters a total stranger showing up the mansion proper. Franz looked at his hand as he sits up, picking his glasses only to hear a crash from the backyard and a groan from Ludwig. He quickly gets up, sprints out from the couch when he encounters Wolfgang on the now debris of what was once the flamethrower Ludwig was about to use on the gyoza. Franz almost flips his rage out to the Pink Demon he referred but he was reminded of his nightmares, _a sombre smile on what was the ever smiling man_. Wolfgang noticed this and went up to annoy Franz as he always does by picking up his glasses and runs around the mansion perimeter. Franz really flipped his switch as he tries _in vain_ to retrieve his lenses back. “Get back here you swine!” Franz exclaims only receiving a loud, pitchy laughter from Wolfgang who began to heelie out the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> SO THE WHOLE KERFUFFLE WAS BASED FROM A RUNNING THEME IN TUMBLR IN THE CLASSICALOID TAG WHERE THE WHAT IF REQUIEM!MOZART MERGED MUSIK WITH DER ERLKOENIG!SCHUBERT AND THEM DESTROYING THE WORLD
> 
> I love that kerfuffle, I need fan arts of it.
> 
> As like before, kudos heavily appreciated.


End file.
